Memories of the enabled
by Kairi Kittie
Summary: For Yuna x Zack Fair lovers! Made this one for Yunie in YuNamiXD


"Are the preparations ready for this evening?" Yuna asked with her usual stance with her hand holding the other. Her eyes showed confedence, but she

sounded worried. "Oh Yunie, beamed her best friend Rikku, you don't need to worry about a thing! Me and Paine have it all under control!" She said as

the three of them strolled around Besaid. "Besides, she added, We wouldn't want you to miss hi- Before she could finish her sentence , Paine wraped her

hands around Rikku's mouth. "Now Rikku we wouldn't want to give away Yuna's present right? "Oh right!" Rikku admitted as soon as her mouth was

free. Yuna smiled at her friends. Maybe this birthday wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Just as long as she didn't think about HIM she would be

fine."Common!" Rikku shouted Lets play some blitz ball before your big night!" "This should be fun." Paine added. "It will be fun wont it?" Yuna remarked

grabbing Paine's hand and leading her to the blitz ball players since Rikku was already there. Yuna and Rikku were the best at throwing and

defending, better at it than the blitz ball players. Paine, not so much. She would always miss her throws by a long shot and anyone could pretty much

slap her hand to have her release the ball. But she laughed at her mistakes and everyone laughed along with her.

When they were tired the three girls headed for the shore to watch the sun set. They sat in sat in silence for awhile until Yuna realized were she really

was. There were buildings of the old Zanarkand ruins. Then flash backs of him came rushing back. The time when they met, when he taught her how to

whistle , when they kissed, the time he disappeared through her, there last goodbye. "Yunie!" "Are you alright?" Yuna came back to the here and now.

Her friends were looking at her with worried faces. …."I'm fine" Yuna finally replied giving her friends a weak smile. Then the three friends headed for

town Rikku and Paine on either side of Yuna. "SURPRISE!" "Huh" Yuna had zoned out through the whole trip to town. Wakka walked over to her and

rubbed her head. "Hey Yuna! You day dreamin' again? "Perhaps I was" Yuna replied and smiled at him. Wakka returned with a grin and said "I can't

believe your all grown up! It seems like just yesterday you were ity bity. He sunk his hand low between the ground and his knee. Yuna giggled until she

meet eyes with someone she had never seen. The boy had blue eyes like the sky but they were different some how. They were beautiful. Yuna wanted

to stare at them till her body turned into pyre flyes. All seemed to fade from view except for the beautiful circle shaped skies. Wakka must have noticed

that she was staring at this boy because he interrupted her view as he stood in front of her. Yuna felt shaken, as if that was the best dream she ever

had and she woke up. "This is Zack" Wakka informed. "We found him one of the boats, half dead, real beat up ya? Then Wakka lead Yuna in the direction

of the bon fire. Yuna turned to see the boy's face but he was already gone.

There were decorations set up everywhere and some danced to the music being played. Yuna tried desperately to be occupied and have fun instead of

thinking about the boy she meet earlier. She danced with Rikku and Paine ,played games for credits, told stories with Wakka and LuLu and opened

presents and ate her cake. As night grew darker some began to leave carrying sleeping children in their arms. Eventually all the villagers headed for

there beds. Yuna gazed into the fire. "Who was that boy?" she thought. "And why did he remind me so much of-" Just then she heard crying…it was

close. She dusted herself off and looked around the fire and saw a boy. Yuna got to thinking again " is he new around here too?" She then quickly and

quietly sat next to him and touched his shoulder. He was wearing black from his shirt, to his baggie pants, to his boots. Even his hair was jet black.

Bandages were all over him. Yuna saw in some places, wounds weren't covered by bandages…and they looked severe. "Can you stand? Yuna asked. "Im

taking you to the infirmary. The boy slowly put a hand on her arm and looked at her. Then Yuna instantly knew it was Zack Fair.

His eyes, as familiar as ever, only this time Yuna saw into his eyes and saw everything he saw before he came to her island. A man…who Zack loved as

much as Yuna loved her friends, the one he admired and trusted, turned against him and tried to convince Zack that he was a monster and then died as

Zack watched. His sword was bestowed upon him. His name was Angeal and he had angles wings. Just like before, when Zack cried with Yuna, Zack was

bunched up in a ball and cried for his friends death. And then a figure came up behind him and hugged him. Yuna was unsure who she was..but she

reminded her of herself. Then there was another man who Zack had loved and trusted. This one had a good heart. He was new at Solider and wanted to

be as great as Zack one day. He was known as Cloud. Yuna saw the day were Zack and Cloud were put into testing by Professor Hojo. Cloud was so

weak, so Zack had to fight alone, then Zacks death. Like Angeal's, Zack gave his sword to Cloud. Thus pronouncing him his living legacy..and then his

eyes closed and so did Yunas visons. Yuna collapsed to the ground. The rush of so many memories put a weight on her. Then she felt a hand lifting her

chin up. Zack. As we sat by the fire he explained more of what had happened. "Yuna, I feel so comfortable around you, because you were always with

me. I remember when we first meet in that church." Yuna was a little confused but she listen closely. "Its like you were a different person then." He

continued. "And I know because like you, I've had memories of you. When I meet you in the temple, when me and Wakka saved you from the Albehd. Or

when we…" Yuna glanced at, seeing if he was thinking what she was. She was convinced when he gently grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

**…...**

Yuna awoke to the bright sun, causing her to squint. Zack was sitting, asleep. Yuna was in his lap, head on his chest. Yuna smiled at him. "So is this

what love feels like?" Using all her strength, Yuna carried Zack all the way to her home and laid him on her bed. Fluffing her pillows and pulling her

blanket over him. Then she got all the ingredients for their breakfast. She started washing her hands and remembered the ring on her hand from last

night. Yuna decided to make Zacks favorite meal because…."That's what a good wife would do" Yuna cried tears of joy and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>OK this ones for Yunie in YuNamiXD! Sorry if its cheesy or if you dont understand lol. I did my best :)<strong>

**If you see errors please tell me ill fix them when im not being lazy~**

**-Kairi Kittie**


End file.
